Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Tisdale is an actress, singer, producer, director and writer. Career In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Tisdale had minor roles in several television shows such as The Hughleys, Smart Guy, 7th Heaven, Boston Public and Bette and in the feature films A Bug's Life and Donnie Darko.9 During this time, she simultaneously worked as a Ford Model.6 For her role in Boston Public, she received a 2000 Young Artist Award nomination for "Best Guest Performance In a TV drama".13 In 2004, she was cast as the teenage candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, which premiered in March 2005 and ended in 2008.6 She later won her first award at the UK Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for "Best TV Actress", due to her performance as Fitzpatrick. Although the producers of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical did not initially consider her because of her "good-girl image" on The Suite Life, Tisdale was eventually cast as the popular, narcissistic high school student Sharpay Evans in the 2006 film.8 High School Musical became Disney Channel's most watched movie that year, with 7.7 million viewers in its US premiere broadcast.15 The soundtrack, in which Tisdale lent her vocals for several songs, became the top-selling album in the United States that year.16 Tisdale became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the Billboard Hot 100 chart with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top", both tracks from the film's soundtrack.9 Due to the popularity earned by Tisdale through her performance in High School Musical, Warner Bros. Records signed her for a recording contract in July 2006 and she started working on her debut album. Headstrong is Tisdale's US Gold-certified18 debut album, released in February 2007 via Warner Bros,19 which debuted at number five on the Billboard 200, with 64,000 copies sold in that week.19 "Be Good to Me" was released as the album's first single in the December 2006 and "He Said She Said" followed as the next single in 2007.20 In 2008, "Not Like That" and "Suddenly" were released as singles in a selective number of countries that did not include North America.2122 A music DVD entitled There's Something About Ashley followed the release of her debut album, with a three-song trilogy comprising music videos and a documentary about the creation of Headstrong. The album was voted as the sixth best album of 2007 by the readers of Billboard.23 The success of the first High School Musical film led Tisdale to reprise the role in the 2007 sequel High School Musical 2. She lent vocals for several tracks in the film's soundtrack8 and her performance in High School Musical 2 was critically acclaimed by many media outlets such as The Hollywood Reporter.242526 Even more successful than the first film, High School Musical 2 became the most-watched cable-television movie, receiving 17 million viewers on its premiere night.27 Also in 2007, Tisdale was given the voice role of Candace Flynn, the series' secondary antagonist, in Phineas and Ferb, which became television's most-watched animated series among kids and tweens2 and had very positive reviews.34 As a producer,28 Tisdale formed her own production company in 2008 and named it Blondie Girl Productions.29 The 2008 ABC Family Original Movie Picture This marked Tisdale's debut as an executive producer and also in a leading role, in which she played Mandy Gilbert, an unpopular and bullied teenager.30 The film captured 4.3 million total viewers in its debut night.31 Tisdale reprised her role as Sharpay Evans in the 2008 Walt Disney Pictures feature film High School Musical 3: Senior Year.6 Her performance in the film earned her an MTV Movie Award for "Breakthrough Performance Female" in 2009.32 and acclaim by critics including Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly, who labeled her one of film's breakout stars and said her portrayal of Evans makes "narcissism a goofy, bedazzled pleasure",33 and Mark Kermode, who said Tisdale is 2008's "best supporting actress".34 High School Musical 3 earned $42 million in its domestic opening weekend, which became the biggest opening for a musical film.35 Her second studio album, Guilty Pleasure, was released in 2009.36 Described by Tisdale as a "rocker and edgier" album,37 it generated mixed reviews, with a 54% rating on Metacritic,38 and Billboard claimed the album "doesn't give the singer room to comfortably let loose".39 Guilty Pleasure debuted at number 12 on the Billboard 200, selling 25,000 copies in its first week, archiving a low commercial performance in comparison with her debut album.40 The song "It's Alright, It's OK" was released as the album's lead single in April in airplay and digital formats37 and a second single, "Crank It Up", was later released in October.41 Tisdale starred in the 2009 20th Century Fox family feature film Aliens in the Attic as Bethany Pearson,42 the elder sister of the family and although she is credited as one of the main characters, The New York Times said Tisdale "spends much of the film off screen".43 The film was a minor success in box office, grossing $60 million worldwide.44 Tisdale's return into broadcast television occurred in 2010 when her involvement in The CW Television Network drama series Hellcats was announced in March by The Hollywood Reporter, that reported Tisdale had signed on to co-star on her first major broadcast series role as Savannah Monroe, the peppy and fiercely intense captain of the Hellcats.45 The series had its script based on the book Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders by journalist Kate Torgovnick and was described as "Election meets Bring It On" by critics.4647 Hellcats, however, had only one full season as it was cancelled by The CW in 2011.48 She had vocal roles in several TV cartoons, during 2010, including The Cleveland Show,49 Family Guy50 and Glenn Martin, DDS.51 A guest appearance in an episode of Raising Hope and a starring role in a CBS pilot produced by Louis C.K., which has not been picked up by the channel, followed in 2012.5253 She also booked a two-episode arc that same year in the fifth season of FX's Sons of Anarchy in which she played a desireble and high-priced escort.54 A High School Musical spin-off entitled Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, released directly in DVD, featured Tisdale reprising her role as Sharpay Evans and also serving as the executive producer.55 The Disney Channel Original Movie captured 5 million viewers on its premiere night on Disney Channel.56 Tisdale voiced Candance Flynn in the 2011's Phineas and Ferb movie that premiered on Disney Channel with 7.6 million viewers on its debut night.57 During 2011, Tisdale started focusing on her career as a television and film producer. Her production company Blondie Girl Productions signed a multiyear production deal with Relativity Media in 2010, to create, develop and executive produce a series.29 Tisdale has been working in a film for Disney Channel titled Adventure Quest,58 a project for Nickelodeon,59 a Bravo TV reality show titled Miss Advised,60 an upcoming television series based on Laurie Faria Stolarz's book Blue Is for Nightmares,61 three digital series,62 and a drama project for ABC Family. After focusing in television and other projects with her production company, Tisdale started focusing in feature films roles in 2013. Her involvement in Dimension Films' Scary Movie 5, the fourth sequel to the 2000 movie, was announced in June 2012, by The Weinstein Company.64 She played Jody, a late-'20s dancer, the leading role in the film, which also starred Lindsay Lohan and Charlie Sheen. The film received an April 2013 release.65666768 However, the film grossed $15 million on its first weekend, making it the lowest-grossing opening weekend for a film in the franchise. The film became a critical failure as it received low scores, which are based on critical reviews, in both Rotten Tomatoes and Metacritic. In January, 2013, Tisdale was cast to star opposite Nicolas Cage in the movie Left Behind as Chloe Steele, a young woman that wanders America looking to find any remaining members of her family. After four years since the release of her second studio album Guilty Pleasure in 2009, Tisdale, during an interview to MTV in April, 2013, said she is inspired to make music again and also confirmed she has been recording for her third studio album since the year before. She hopes to "surprise people a little bit, with something different from what has done before".